


Santa Claus Day

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin wakes up in a bed that isn't his own after the office Christmas party
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Santa Claus Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Day 6

Merlin woke up and blinked against the light. Whatever happened last night at the office Christmas party, it was out to kill him. The headache was horrible and he decided just to lie back down and die quietly. But then he caught a glimpse of his surroundings and was wide awake. 

"Ow." Where was he? Rubbing his temples he sat up. This definitely wasn't his place. He didn't own furniture this posh and it sure wasn't his bed with fine linens. He usually bought the cheap ones at the discounter if he couldn't avoid getting new ones. What had he gotten himself into?

When he heard someone moving next to him, Merlin froze. Very slowly, he turned to see who that was. 

There, in all his naked-chested glory, was Arthur. Arthur from work. Arthur, who kind of was his boss. Not really, but since they didn't have a supervisor at the moment, they had given these duties to Arthur, without naming him supervisor. Which all didn't really matter right now. Arthur sucked up a little snore right next to him and didn't seem to mind that he was still wearing a very plush-y Santa hat. 

Merlin blinked. Had he...? With Santa...? How naughty!

A quick check confirmed that he was totally naked and lifting the blanket a bit further showed Arthur in the same state. Merlin looked a bit longer as he really liked what he saw. 

What was he supposed to do now? He could just sneak out and with a bit of luck, Arthur wouldn't remember a thing and they could both go on pretending that nothing had happened. 

He would have to call Gwen to ask how much he misbehaved at the party. He had gone there, intending not to drink and be gone after the shortest time possible that didn't make him look impolite. And then there was a mistletoe and someone handing him mulled wine and...Santa. 

Merlin peeked over. Could he get out of bed without Arthur noticing? He could gather his clothes...where were they anyway?...and dress once he made his way out of the bedroom. And then be gone. 

"Mrln?"

Oh no, Arthur was waking up and obviously, he did remember a lot more than he did. Maybe, if he didn't make a sound, Arthur would think that he was gone already.

"You're thinking too loudly." Arthur stretched and yawned. 

"I'm...I'm sorry." Alright, there went his chances for fleeing. 

"Are you?" Opening his eyes, Arthur looked at him. "I'm not."

"No, I meant...for thinking too loudly. Not for...Arthur?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked hungover, but smiled. 

"What exactly happened?" That wasn't the nicest question when you woke up next to someone you had a crush on for ages, but he needed to know. 

Chuckling, Arthur turned to his side and tucked his arm under his head, thereby knocking the Santa hat off his head. "You don't remember?"

"I remember mistletoe and mulled wine and...Santa...."

"Well, that's exactly what happened. After Gwaine made sure you always had enough to drink, I finally caught you under the mistletoe." Arthur looked very content with himself. 

"You..." Merlin blinked. "You made me drunk and then dragged me to your cave?"

"I tried to catch you under the mistletoe a lot sooner, but somehow you were always either dancing or at the buffet, stuffing your face. And when I finally kissed you, you whispered all those naughty things in my ears and I thought..."

Merlin blushed. Yes, he remembered the stuff now. It hadn't been just naughty. It had been downright filthy. 

Arthur grinned. "It felt as if you really enjoyed fucking Santa."

Merlin blushed deeper. "So..."

"So...?"

"I mean," Merlin cleared his throat. "What...how do we go about this now?"

Arthur looked at him and Merlin thought he'd never seen him so vulnerable. "Maybe...if you don't have other plans...we could just sleep off our hangovers and then we can go out for dinner?"

"You mean...like a date?" That was all going way too fast after he had pined over Arthur for months now. 

"Yeah...like a date...or something. Whatever you like."

"I'd like that very much."

"Then lie down, it's way too early to talk anyway." Instead of doing the same, Arthur scrambled up, searched for his boxers and put them on.

"What...? Where are you...?"

Arthur smiled. "Getting us some Aspirin and water. Got the feeling we both need it."

Merlin slumped back against the pillow and wondered if this all was just a dream.


End file.
